Memories
by sasha56dance
Summary: Percy woke up in the Wolf house one day with the image of a girl in his head. He wanted to know her, BE with her, but would he ever see her again, or would he only have their memories? One-shot Percabeth. Story better than the summary


**Reading the son of Neptune again and the idea for this popped into my head, Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Memories. They are the only things that remain the same, even when feelings fade, places change and everyone walks away.<em>

_~Unknown_

Percy woke up with a jolt from his bed. He realized he was covered from head to toe in sweat. He had had another dream again. No not a dream, _a_ _memory._

He found himself at the wolf house about two weeks ago and Lupa was working him hard. Each hour was filled with training and rest only came when she was satisfied. Every part of his body ached, so you'd think he'd look forward to his break. It was the complete opposite. At least while training his body preformed the moves automatically, during his precious free time all he had to do was think. And he hated every minute of it.

He tried to remember something, anything at all, but his mind kept coming up blank. He tried so hard he'd get headaches, but still nothing came. It frustrated him to know end. Having no memory hurt more than any amount of bruises he could earn in training. The only thing he knew for sure was his name, _Percy Jackson._

Percy walked to the bathroom and washed his face in cold water, then stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a mad man, covered in scrapes and bruises, with dark circles underneath his sea-green eyes.

_Why, _he thought, _why me? I don't know my age, where I live, or where I go to school. I don't even know __**who I am.**_

He stared down at his faded orange shirt, wondering why he had such a connection to it. Up was down, left was right and his brain was like a bottomless pit. Nothing made sense anymore. The worst part was that he thought nothing would ever make sense again.

Percy sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. Lupa assured him that things may improve with time, but he wasn't convinced. He was tired. Tired of training, tired of thinking, and tired of not knowing. A tear rolled down his cheek and he knew that if the she-wolf was here she'd call him weak and a child. That's when he realized that it wasn't just his body that hurt. It was his mind, his soul, his heart. All he knew now was pain.

_Bear through it young demigod, everyone knows pain, and only the strong survive in this world. _Lupa had said that to him the first time he made the mistake of complaining. Even though he never complained again, he wished she wasn't right. He had to get through it, if he ever wanted to see that girl again.

* * *

><p>Recently his dreams have been only about places: a large, busy city; strawberry fields; a thick, menacing forest; and a beautiful sunset on a beach. But tonight's dreams were different. Instead of places, he saw a person in his dreams.<p>

At first glance he thought she was a princess with her curly blonde hair. Then he realized she was just a normal teenager, which made her all the more attractive. The memory itself was blurry but her grey eyes were amazingly clear. They seemed to study everything she looked at, with permanent curiosity etched on her face.

He looked around and saw that they were on a picnic in the strawberry fields. The sun was so bright he could almost feel its warmth on his face. It had been the first really nice memory in a long time and just knowing that he had friends made him happy inside. The girl turned and fed him a strawberry. She smiled with such affection that just recalling the moment made him blush.

Then the scene changed, and the two of them were riding a black Pegasus over a beach. He dipped them so low that she skimmed her hands across the water. Percy turned around and saw her smiling with her hands outstretched Titanic style, her screams of joy carried off by the wind.

Finally the image transformed to them taking a stroll through a city park, hand in hand. Horse drawn carriages passed them once or twice, while people jogged past with the wind blowing in their hair. Through the corner of his eye he saw a man selling balloons. Percy told the girl to wait there with her eyes closed. For some reason he specifically asked for a blue one and returned to her with it. When he handed it to her she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Percy thought that his heart would beat out of his chest. Even though it wasn't happening at the moment it had felt _so_ real. At that moment he realized that he never wanted this dream to end. He wanted to stay with this girl forever, the one person he actually remembered and knew he loved; Annabeth.

* * *

><p>He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. Looking back at that dream made him feel happy again. But it also brought him a lot of sadness. What if he never saw her again? He didn't know much about his past but he knew she was a big part of it. He knew he had to find her again, he <em>needed <em>to find her. Even though his mind was a mess this part was clear: He loved this girl. He wanted to spend every second of every moment of his short demigod life with her. This girl, Annabeth, was the light in his darkness. The clarity in his blurred memories.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Your constructed criticism is appreciated. :)<strong>

** _~sasha56dance_**


End file.
